only the strongest
by titan v god
Summary: ALO has become a death game and everyone's stats and gear have been wiped and the only way out is to clear new Eincrad . however, it's not gonna be as easy as last time because if Kirito enters a boss room it gains a random buff .so with the bosses being tougher and people dying left and right only the strongest will survive.( AU where Yuuki lives. possible Kirito x Yuuki)
1. Chapter 1: welcome players

"Leafa switch!" Kirito shouted as he jumped back to avoid a monster's attack

"right" she replied as she flew in and slashed the monster in half and everyone's menus came up that they had defeated the boss and the amount of Yuld and XP they got

"no fair you got the last hit bonus" Yuuki complained to Leafa

"oh stop complaining we did just beat the 34th-floor boss," Sinon told them

It's been 6 months since Asuna,Yuuki and everyone else defeated the boss on floor 27 and a lot has changed.

Kazuto managed to get into a university for technology and that was where he was currently playing from

Asuna had started to improve her cooking IRL while also trying study for an upcoming test to try and get into a private university

Suguha had just started highschool and was still at home with kuzuto's aunt

Klein had actually developed his own game called samurai's spirit online with his friends for SAO with kazuto's help and it was a huge sucsess

Lisbeth and silica still had 1 year left at the SAO survival school before going to a university

as for Yuuki after she miraculously survived she started going to the SAO survival school and is in the same grade as lisbeth and silica. Her and kirito decided to have a rematch with neither holding back and kirito manged to beat her with 1% of his hp left

(15 mins later ,floor 22 of new eincrad . Kirito and Asuna's house)

"Man im beat" kirito said

"well with the amount of damage you did to that boss im not suprised. you took out 48% of its health" Asuna said

"Yeah way to go buddy," Klein said

"thanks by the way what was the last attack bonus Leafa," Kirito asked her

"i think you'll recognise it Leafa said with a smirk as" she brought it out

"No way" Klein said

"That's the dark repulsor but why is it now a boss drop, " Kirito asked

"well if you want it you can have it," Leafa said

"Nah you keep it sugu im good with the sword i have for now but i still have dibs on the elucidator," Kirito said

"fair enough," Leafa said

"anyways i gotta log out for a while i got a class in like 10 minutes," Kirito said

"yeah and im gonna go see how my games doing," Klein said

"allright ill see you guys later," kirito said as he brought up his menu and logged out

(real world , Alfheim online server controlls)

"you sure this will work boss," someone said

"of course once this virus is uploaded not only will it affect alfheim online but also the amusphere essentially creating SAO 2," another person said

"and with us as the rulers we will see how stong Kirito truly is a third person," said

"and laughing coffin will live on" he cried

(next day alfheim online floor 22)

"Wow im the first to log in huh Kirito," said as he looked around and saw no one there

"Daddy" Yui cried as she jumped up and hugged him

"hey Yui," Kirito said

"daddy something bads happening," Yui said

"what is it Yui," Kirito asked calmly

"someone altered the code for alfheim online i cant tell what they did but it wasnt and update or a patch because there would have been a notice," Yui said

"oh no," Kirito said slightly panicked as he opend his menu and scrolled down to the log out button hoping he was he was right the log out button is gone and he only had one thought

"shit this is not good," Kirito said

"its gonna get worse arent mommy and all of your friends supossed to log in today," Yui said

"oh crap, the good new just keep coming," Kirito said sarcastically "is there anyway you can warn them Yui?

"no, all the ways alfheim had of contacting the outside world have been shut down," Yui told him

"so now everyone's gonna get stuck in this game lets just hope we don't die in this one," Kirito said

"don't die in this what," a voice said from behind him

"Yuuki what the hell don't do that," Kirito said trying to recover

"oh come on it was funny," she said laughing

"sorry not in a laughing mood right now," Kirito said

"what's wrong," Yuuki asked

"Yuuki I don't want you to panic but open your menu and look at your log our button" Kirito said

Yuuki's eyes widend as she realised what he might mean and opened her menu praying he was joking but he wasnt her log out button wasnt there

"Oh my god," she said

"yup were stuck in another game," Kirito said

"Yui do you still have admin privallages you can acess terminals with "Kirito asked

"im not sure," Yui said

"Not sure of what another" voice asked as Kirito looked up to see Leafa and Asuna walking towards them

"I'll explain later lets just wait for the others to log in first," he said

(30 mins later)

everyone was logged in and where sat on the couches in the cabin while kirito was explaining what was happening

"Shit" was all Klein could say

"were stuck here again," Lisbeth said in a voice that sounded half calm half panicked

"we dont know if we die in real life if we die in the game yet," Kirito said

Then there was a flash of light and everyone found them selves in arun

"what ,why are we in arun!" Leafa asked

"some one forced a teleport its just like last time," he said angrily

then they sky turned black and a figure in a black cloak appeared in the sky

"hello fools" he announced

"whos this guy," Sinon asked

"oh crap," Klein said

"My name as you knew me is poh of the laughing coffin guild and of this moment alfheim online is now mine to control now im sure you all either remember or have heard of the SAO incident well now you all get to experience it again" he announced

"impossible there no way for the amusphere to kill you!" Kirito shouted

"that was before our virus was uploaded to any amusphere whose last run game was alfheim online. now if you die in the game or the amusphere is attempted to be removed from your head the amusphere will overheat to the point where it will explode and take your head with it .plus all safety features have been disabled" Poh announced

"my god thats sick!" A player shouted

Kirito then looked around at his friends and saw that Leafa and Sinon were terrified but Yuuki was smirking

she's happy about this he thought

"now the only way to escape is to clear new eincrad which have now had all 100 floors implamented on the top floor you will face me and 2 other members of laughing coffin and if we die the game is cleared" he continued

"so we have to murder someone to beat this game," Leafa said horrified

"Finally i have a special message for a player . Kirito i know your here and if you want to help beat this game its gonna cost you" he said

"And how's that" Kirito yelled at him

"you now have 2 options .either we can force log you out right now and you can try to track us down IRL not that you'll be able to . or you can stay in here and help fight the bosses but if you do each boss you fight will recive a random buff from regenration to a speed buff" Poh said

Is it worth it if i stay it gets harder to beat the bosses but if i log out i abandon everyone. no i can't believe i even considered loging out he thought to himself

"You can't get rid of me that easily" he replied

"very well now all of your gear will be wiped and stats reset so that you will only have starter gear and spells you may explore regular alfheim for gear but the main goal is to clear the castle remember that and i hope at least one of you survives to the top floor to challange us" he said before the sky turned blue again and he left

"Yui how many plays are logged into ALO right now," kirito asked quietly

"19,000" she replied

at the moment everyone started to panic, scream and shout

"guys come on weve got to get to eincrad as fast as possible we need to get the first floor done," Kirito said as he took of and flew towards eincrad

(town of begginings , floor 1, october 5th 2026)

"so what's first," Silca asked

"we find illfang and beat him," Kirito said

"right off the bat. we can't we need better gear first and what about that buff if you help us" Sinon asked

"guys relax this isnt our first death game" he said. our referring to him,Asuna,Klein,Silica and Lisbeth

"yeah but it's ours" Leafa said

"so what were here now and theres nothing we can do about our only way out is to fight so what to we do. we god damn fight" Yuuki shouted

"i think that got our point through," Asuna said while smiling

"anyways Sinon's right we need to go and grind for yuld and levels Kirito said

Right everyone said as everyone flew towards a nearby field with boars in it

(Authors note)

Well first story that isnt yu-gi-oh but i just want to clarify something. Yes, i do ship kirito and yuuki i have no idea why but i do. but at the same time i'm not that good at writing romance so if you dont like the pairing its possible that it won't even be in this story. but yeah i guess i'll see you guys in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 : Fighting the kobold lord

(Tolbana , floor 1 , 1:30am: october 7th 2026)

Kirito and the others have been grinding XP and yuld for about an 6 hours and everyone's gear and armour had been upgraded to the point where they could probably take on Illfang if they were careful

"Alright, so we have our you stay back and shoot it and give us opening's got it" Kirito said

"You know how accurate I am so this should be easy," she said

"Leafa,Klein,Silica, and Lisbeth will keep the minion's busy while Yuuki and I will deal with the boss. Asuna you're on healing .everyone got it," Kirito asked

"I think so but there's still the random buff he's going to have how are we going to deal with that "Klein asked

we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it . I just hope it doesn't have a strength buff because if it does we may need more health potions Kirito said

"is that why you bought so many of them Silica asked

"Yup, we don't know what kind of buff this thing will have. also Klein,Leafa if need be I want you guys to fall back and help Sinon with the openings with magic but only do that if your sure that Lisbeth and silica can handle the minions" Kirito told them

"Sounds good" Leafa agreed

"alright everyone gets some sleep now were gonna need to be well prepared if we want to beat this boss," he said as he got up and walked to his rented room in the inn

(2 hours later)

"man I can't sleep," Kirito said to himself as he stood outside on the balcony to his room

"You to huh," Klein said as he landed on the balcony next to Kirito

"how do you do it, Klein," Kirito asked

"what do you mean," Klein asked

"how do you keep positive during all of this," Kirito asked him again

" I guess I just focus on what's important and besides one of us has to be positive," Klein told him

"be honest with me here Klein what are the odds that all of us will make it our of here alive",Kirito asked

"if you mean all of the players it's impossible a lot of people are gonna die .but if you mean our group if we stick together it's possible. Why do you ask," Klein replied

"3,853 players died During SAO now that there's almost double that amount I just feel like there's more pressure to beat this game than last time" Kirito explained

"Tell me honestly how would you react to one of us dying," Klein said

"I would probably kill whoever or whatever did it and then I don't know after that," he said honestly

"and how would you react to Asuna dying," Klein asked

" I don't know id probably be to depressed to do anything. it's just that in the last death game. She was kind of like an anchor to my sanity . I probably would have gotten myself killed if it weren't for her and with everyone that died last time I'm surprised my mental state is fine" Kirito said

"So you're saying that you're worried that this game may push you over the edge,i" Klein asked

"I guess that you could put it like that" Kirito said

" You know what's funny I thought that exact same thing when this second game started but then I realized people are counting on us and whatever other clearers there are to get them out so I put that to the back of my head and focused on getting as many of us out as possible," Klein said

"when did you get so wise" Kirito joked

"I don't know "he shrugged with a smile on his face

"Alright I'm gonna try to sleep again," Kirito said

"right see you tomorrow, " Klein said as he activated his wing and went flying back up to his room

"and Klein thanks. for the pep talk," Kirito said

"anytime" he replied and left

(Tolbana , floor 1 , 12:30: October 8th, 2026)

"all right everyone ready to get going," Kirito asked

"pretty sure we've got everything we're gonna need". Silica confirmed

, "especially you mister fancy quest sword." Asuna said while smirking

" It's called the anneal blade and the only reason I got it is because it should be good until the end of floor 5" Kirito replied

"Kind of hard to believe they added it to ALO huh" Klein asked

"Who cares it's a good sword," Yuuki said

"Right well if you guys are ready to go then let's fly," Kirito said as they took off

(outside illfangs boss room, floor 1, 2:00pm:october 8th 2026)

"This is it," Kirito said as he looked at the door and got flashbacks of diabel dying

"Relax it'll be fine, " Klein said

"Well let's do this then," Yuuki said as she drew her sword

"Right let's go" Kirito shouted as they opened the doors and ran into the boss room

It was pitch black and everyone drew their weapons

"where is it," Lisbeth asked

Red eyes then flashed in the darkness and all the lights turned on and the boss appeared and jumped from a throne and roared as minions spawned around him

"Hey there illfang been a while," Kirito thought as he charged at the boss Yuuki behind him

the boss went to slash kirito when an arrow from Sinon hit him in the arm and stopped him and kirito manged to get a few good strikes in

"Yuuki switch!" he Yelled as he jumped back

As yuuki was attacking the boss kirito studied it

what kind of buff does it have . its not speed,its not ressistant to our attack wait is that yeah it has an extra half a health bar thats the buff he thought to himself

"Guy's the buff it has extra health!" Kirito shouted

"Noted!" Sinon yelled back and fired another arrow at the boss

"Kirito switch" Yuuki yelled to him

Yuuki jumped back and kirito ran in and hit him with a 7 hit sword skill but he was hit by the bosses sheild and was sent flying into a wall

"Kirito!" Asuna shouted as she stopped helping with minions and Healed him

"Thanks for the help Asuna,"he said smiling at her

"thank me later Yuuki needs help over there," Asuna told him

"Right thanks," he said as he ran over to where Yuuki was

He was shocked when he saw that the boss had lost 1 and a half heath bars since he last did damage

"Nice of you to come and help" Yuuki joked as she dodged a blow from illfang

"what did you do to it, " Kirito asked

" Let's just say they kinda forgot to wipe original sword skills " Yuuki replied smiling" Mothers Rosario," Kirito said smirking

"Anyways you wanna jump in," Yuuki said as she blocked an attack and the jumped back

"sure", Kirito said as he Switched with Yuuki

Kirito blocked illfangs blow and the activated as second swords that he had gotten from an NPC in his left hand and attackted illfang. He then started to slash at illfang with his right sword while blocking with his left which proved to be effective .Yuuki then jumped in a delt multiple blows to it while a fire ball and Wind blasts hit illfang knocking him back

"Allright Klein move foward we need another person on the boss!" Kirito yelled

"You got it!" Klein called back as he ran up and blocked a blow from the bosses axe while Kirito and Yuuki did upfront damge striking and slashing the boss almost like a race to see who could to the most damage to the boss not noticing that it went down into its last health bar until it jumped back and threw down its axe and sheild

"Leafa, Move up, Silica,Lisbeth keep those minions off us, Asuna Keep an eye on our health!" Kirito yelled

Illfang then drew his nodachi and charged at them

"Sinon,Kelin,Leafa stop him from damaging us ,Yuuki lets move" Kirito yelled

With The long range support from Sinon. Klein and leafa blocking the attacks and Kirito and Yuuki dealing damage to it Illfangs health was dropping fast .that was until he hit Yuuki away with its tail and Kirito was the only one dealing damage but at that point it was too late for illfang as he only had less than 1/16 of his heath left and as Kirito delivered the final blow and the boss was slain

"That was interesting," Kirito said as he sheathed his word and placed the other back into his inventory and the last hit bonus popped up

*Coat of Midnight*

"that's awesome " Kirito said as he equipped the coat

"Aw no fair you got the final attack bonus "Yuki complained

" You just gotta watch out for bosses tails and then you might get it" Kirito joked

"Anyways i feel like we should head into the next town and rest," Lisbeth said

"I'll second that im beat" Silica said

"i can see why great job with those minions by the way guys," Kirito said

"dont mention it Leafa," said

With that they all got up and walked towards the exit and headed up to floor 2

Authors note

Allright second chapter is done but i have something i need to put real quick. i got a review saying what they thought the story would be criticized on and the only point i have an argument with is that they said about the amusphere was designed to prevent peoples death even though i put that all of the safety functions were disabled . im not saying your wrong im just saying you might have missed that part but anyways im done rambling. see you in the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3: the white swordsman

(Urbus ,floor 2 , 7:30pm ,october 9th 2026)

"Well this is certainly a change of scenery," Kirito said as he stared at landscape around the first town on floor 2

"Yeah but there's to much sand who's idea was it to make the second floor a desert again," Klein asked

"This is the third time we've been on this floor Klein we've heard all your complaints before," Asuna told him

Kirito then got a message from someone

"hey guys go ahead and check us into an inn I'll be with you guys in a minute," Kirito told them

"Alright don't take to long though drinks are on me," Klein said as he and the others walked away

Message

to:Kirito

from: anonymous

Kirito I challenge you to a duel at midnight tonight in the town of beginnings . if you show up and you win you get 10,000 Yuld but if you lose I want your anneal blade

"Why would someone challenge me to a duel but hide their identity," Kirito thought to himself"

(Urbus ,floor 2 , 12:55pm ,october 9th 2026)

"Alright let's do this," Kirito said as he walked towards the warp gate

Other players had already arrived on the second floor willing to help clear the game so it was easy for him to leave the inn and slip away

"And where are you going," a voice said from behind him

Or so he thought

"God damn it, " he said turning around

"You can't slip away that easily," Yuuki told him

"Why are you following me Yuuki," Kirito asked

"to find out where you're going" she replied

"Someone challenged me to a duel in the town of beginnings at midnight they said if I win I get 10,00 yuld. if they when they get my anneal blade " Kirito told her

"That's not the only reason you're going is it," Yuuki asked

"There has gotta be a reason they want my anneal blade. It's not like they can't get it themselves" Kirito responded

"Perhaps there a fan of yours" Yuuki suggested

"possibly," Kirito said

"Anyway's we better get going you've got 2 minutes to get there," Yuuki said and started walking

"Wait we" Kirito questioned

"What you didn't think I was gonna miss this did ya" Yuuki

"Of course you wouldn't just leave," Kirito said while shaking his head and smiling

(town of beginnings, floor 1 11:59pm ,October 9th, 2026)

"You actually showed," a person with a white cloak said

"Alright who are you and why is it you want my anneal blade," Kirito asked

"My identity is none of your business as for why I want your anneal blade. I have an offer to make to you " He said

"And what would that be Kirito asked

"If you give me the anneal blade and don't join any of the boss fights . I will lead the rest of the players in this game to victory." He stated

"You really don't pay attention do you," Kirito asked

"what do you mean," The cloaked person asked

"if I wanted to just sit back and watch the action . I would have logged out when I had the chance but I didn't and you wanna know why. Because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if one of my friends died and if I was there I could have stopped it. I may come across as anti-social to some but if there's one thing that's important to me it's my friends now are we gonna duel or can I go" Kirito told him and then noticed Yuuki staring it him admiringly from behind him

Fine just be prepared to lose He said as he sent a duel request

Duel request

To : Kirito

From: Roron

Type : Half loss mode

"Roron huh" he thought as he drew the anneal blade

His opponent drew a Katana and took a fighting stance

5

4

3

2

1

Begin

Kirito rushed forwards with incredible speed his opponent tried to slash at him but Kirito blocked it and then initiated a 4 hit sword skill on his opponent dealing a quarter of his health. his opponent then rushed at him and tried to use a sword skill called avalanche to attack Kirito but Kirito dodged it because of how slow the skill was and then slashed at him putting his health at half winning him the duel

WINNER: Kirito

"you say you can lead us to victory. you say you'll clear this game and save us. well, heres some advice . I see you as the type of person to try and raid a boss without gathering info on it first. if you do that you're gonna get yourself and multiple other's killed. Me and my group know what were doing we were the ones who cleared the first floor. so before you try and take me on next time . consider who your challenging and what the consiquences of losing are" Kirito finished

"Dont you see . your going to hinder us because of the boss gaining buffs" Roron replied

"We'll take our chances" Yuuki said

" Your on his side " Roron said

"well lets consider this . Kirito already beat this game once. Stopped the alfheim online incident the first time around. and stopped the death gun i GGO. if theres anyone i'd trust my life with it's him" Yuuki said

"you don't have to mention that stuff Yuuki" Kirito said

"anyways heres your stupid 10,000 yuld " Roron said

"i don't want your money. if you want to help people then give it to the players that need it" Kirito said as he went to the warp gate

Teleport urbus he and Yuuki shouted as they left

(Urbus floor 2 , 11:55pm ,october 9th 2026 )

"Man i hate it when i do that" Kirito groaned

" What" Yuuki asked

"sometimes i come across why harsher than i mean to and i end up regetting it later but it gets my point across" Kirito said

" Yeah but ive never seen you that serious before" Yuuki told him

" If i let him lead at the stage he's at people are gonna die. he's to confident in himself reminds me of Korbatz" Kirito said

"whos Korbatz" Yuuki asked

"id rather not tell the story " Kirito said

"hes from Sao isn't he" she asked

" We were on floor 74 . me and Asuna were clearing the floor and had just met up with Klein and his group to go back to town and give out the map of the dungeon so we could get the raid group set up when Some idiots who stayed on floor 1 all the time came and demanded we gave them the map data. I did it to avoid a scene and then about 20 minutes later we heard screams coming from the boss room the idiots tried to take the boss on themselves . 3 of them died infront of us including Korvatz. that was the fight were i soloed the boss and became know for my dual swords" Kirito said as he recounted the story

"You've really seen some shit haven't you" Yuuki said

"You have no idea" Kirito said

"Anyways i feel like we should sleep. we are searching for the boss tommorow" Yuuki told him

"Yeah i guess so. " Kirito agreed as they both flew back to the inn

(Author's note)

So yeah chapter 3. and for anyone asking how i came up with the name Roron. random name genrators are an amazing thing XD. also this chapter may seem like filler but don't worry this isn't the last you'll see of Roron. See you guys in the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4 : fighting for your life

(Floor 2 ,Boss labarinth , 17:29 , october 11th 2026)

"Why are there sand worms" Lisbeth complained as she was almost eaten by one but barely dodged it

"You chose to come with us Lis, " Kiritio said as he killed the sand worm that Lisbeth was talking about

"I thought you guys could use some help" Lisbeth replied

"Don't worry that was the last of them anyways,manged" Yuuki told her

It's been 2 days since Kirito dueled Roron and He,Yuuki and Klein managed to clear all the way up to the boss room and made plans for the boss. right now they ware grinding for XP and Yuld so they could get the items and upgrades needed for the boss raid.

"So what now," Klein asked

" I say we head back to town and finish the preparations for the boss raid," Kirito told them

"Alright, lets go . last one back to town owes the others a Meal and a drink" Yuuki said as she ran ahead

"Oh your on, " Kirito said as he ran after them

"oh come on don't make me run this armor's heavy " Klein complained as he tried to catch up

(Urbus , floor 2 , 17: 32, October 11th, 2026)

"So let me get this straight you'll us give 20,000 yuld and all we have to do is kill Kirito," A player said

" that's right and make sure he's alone. your party has 30 members which should be more than enough to defeat the black swordsman " Roron said

" I agree to your terms, after all, we still need to get revenge on that little punk for taking out our guild in SAO," The player said

"and I assure you this will be a perfect revenge .Rosalia" Roron finished as he walked away

(Urbus , floor 2 , 13: 32, October 12th, 2026)

"Alright I'm gonna head out and finish a quest that I need to finish and then I'm going to come back and go over the plan for the boss," Kirito said

" Alright but get back quickly I want to hit the boss tonight," Sinon told him

"sure ill be back in about an hour or so," he said as he walked out of the inn and headed out of town

(Wilderness , floor 2 , 14 : 35 October 12th, 2026)

"Alright, that was not worth the work it took to get .the sword is worse than my sword from floor one and I didn't even level up from it . stupid mystery quests" Kirito thought to himself as he walked out of the dungeon.

He was about take off when someone landed in front of him

"Can i help you?" he asked

"Its not can i help you but you can help us" He replied as 28 other playes came out and surrounded Kirito

"Your pkers arent you," Kirtio said as he drew his sword

"What dont you remember us," a female voice said

"Oh crap," Kirito said as his eyes widend

"ah so you do remember us," She said

"what do you want Rosalia," Kirito asked

"Lets just say someone has payed us a high price to take you out," She said

"And theres no way out because theres been and anti flight spell cast in this area so your stuck here," one of rosalias minions said

" Impossible theres no way your magic skill is that high already," Kirtio said as he brought his wings out and tried to fly but it did'nt work

"Turns out that all the skills that help pking had there levels easier to reach. now get him" Rosalia ordered

and with that 25 players charged at Kirito. now if he had his old stats this wouldn't have been a problem but as his stats were wiped he was in a lot of trouble. He blocked and attacked as many players as he could but their stikes were still getting through and his health was already in the yellow zone. he kept trying to fight them of but as 4 players were undine's they kept getting health back he was knocked to the ground just as his hp fell into the red zone and he was about to die when the area around him went black.

"What happened," One of them asked

"its a dark area spell its a spell that only imps can cas.t only imps and spriggans with there night vison can see in it, " One of the undines told them

within the next 5 second's, there were small flashes of light in the darkness as people got attacked but they didn't know where from. when the spells effect faded all of the players were on the ground except rosalia and in the middle of it was Yuuki

"Yuuki what are you doing here," Kirito asked

"You were taking to long and Lisbeth was getting mad so I volunteered to come get you and when I checked the party menu on the way here your health was dropping fast so naturally I came in and saved your ass," Yuuki said tossing him a health potion

"Thanks," Kirito said as he drank the potion

"Alright now," Yuuki said with a cold tone as she turned towards rosalia

"What do you want kid," Rosalia said

Before Rosalia knew what had happened her health was at red at the were a lot of slash marks on her body and Yuuki's sword was pointed at her neck

"You ever attack one I care about again and I swear I'll kill you," Yuuki said the normal happiness in here voice was completly absent

"Got it, want do it again we are on the same page," Rosalia said panicked

"wait a minute Yuuki. Rosalia who hired you" Kirito asked

" I dont know . the guy had his name hidden and he was wearing a white cloak" Rosalia said instantly making Kirito realize something

" Roron that son of a bitch," he said in realization

"He must of offered them money to have you taken out of the picture," Yuuki said

"yeah any ways let's talk about this once we get back to the vil..age," Kirito said before he passed out . the last thing he heard was Yuuki saying his name in a panick

Authors note

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. so this chapter is basically a setup for the plot of next chapter . you'll know why but let's say boss fights are a lot harder to do when some one is constantly trying to kill your main player. but I guess ill see you guys in the next for now, im logging out. wait I cant . oh god, fanfiction has become a death game every man for him self XD. Nah for real see you guys later . ps. sry this chapter short


	5. Chapter 5 : Fighting for a friend

(Urbus,floor 2 , 16 : 45, October 12, 2026)

"How long does it take to follow his player marker on the map and find him" Sinon complained

"Aren't you worried that something happened to him?" Silica asked

"no I just checked my friend's list. he's still alive" Sinon said

"well let's hope they get back soon. it's getting late and we need to get this boss out of the way" Lisbeth said

as soon as she finished her sentence Yuuki burst through the door to the inn while carrying an unconscious Kirito on her back

"What the hell," Klein said

"Kirito," Asuna said as she ran over to check on him

"What the hell happened, " Sinon asked

"he was attacked by a group of 30 players. he was almost dead when I got there and saved him. then when we asking the leader who hired them to attack him he passed out . I got him back here as quick as I could . his health kept going down as I flew but I kept it as close to full as I could "Yuuki explained

"Asuna , Undines can check hidden status effect can't they," Leafa asked

"it says he has an effect called sleeping death. its a buff that you can put onto swords that makes your opponent unconscious while they slowly take damage. but there's no way someone should have that kind of magic at this stage " Asuna told them

"There was an anti-flight spell cast in the area where I found him so there must be a way," Yuuki said

"we can worry about that later Asuna can you cure it," Klein asked

"No. the only way to heal it is by using a rare potion that can only be obtained be beating a mini-boss on this floor, " She said

"What kind of boss is it," Sinon asked

"it's a sand dragon I'm sending you all its location now," she said

" alright leafa,silica, stay here and keep an eye on him .message us instantly if something else happens. Yuuki,Asuna,Sinon,Lisbeth you come with me to fight this boss" Klein told them

"wait why am staying behind," Leafa asked

"You have the highest base healing spell out of all of us except for Asuna and as we need her to beat this thing your our best shot at keeping his health up" Kelin explained

"yeah and why are we staying behind," Silica asked

"pina can help keep his health up," Klein told them

"since when do you come up with good plans " Sinon asked jokingly

"When my friends are in trouble i tend to get smarter," Klein said

"Yui keep and extra eye on him for me will you," Asuna asked

"Ok mommy. Get back quickly though" Yui said

"We will don't worry " Asuna said as they all left

(Dungeon ,floor 2 , 17 : 23, October 12, 2026)

Allright this is it Sinon said

"Yep all right we do this like the first boss except we can all focus on attacking .Sinon keep that thing of us and Asuna create a sheild for us if we need it" Klein said

"Got it," they both said

"Alright let's go," Yuuki said as they ran into the cave

when they all ran in they drew their weapons and got ready to fight but the boss wasn't there

"Where is it," Lisbeth asked

The floor then started moving underneath them as the realized they were standing on sand but then the sand started to take shape and the boss spawned

"Allright everyone get in formation," Klein said

as soon as he said that Yuuki charged forward and stuck the dragon with an 8 hit sword skill but it didn't do any damge to the boss

"What the" Yuuki said as she jumped out of the way of the bosses attack

"Its made out of sand normal attacks won't work " Sinon said as she shot an arrow at it but it went straight through the dragons arm and the it regenerated

The dragon then slammed his fist into the ground causing the ground to shake and a giant boulder started falling from the sky

"Oh crap," Kelin said

Yuuki then flew up and slashed at the bolder until it was nothing but pebbles

"That was to close," Lisbeth said

"thanks for the cover " Klein said to Yuuki

"No problem" She replied

"Sinon you see any weak points yet," Asuna asked

"yeah theres a red crystal on its just that could be holding it together" She called

"Take a shot at it and see what happens" Lisbeth called back

Sinon took the shot and when the crystal got hit there was a crack in it and it screached out in pain and it lost at least 23% of its health

"Thanks Sinon " Yuuki called out as she charged towards the dragon

She then initiated the mothers rosario original sword skill on the crystal striking it 11 times before jumping back and watching the boss yell out in pain before it sank back into the sand and the yuld and XP drops popped up

"Well did we get it," Klein asked

"yup it was the last hit bonus," Yuuki said

"well what are we waiting for lets get back and give it to Kirito ," Lisbeth said

(Urbus,floor 2 , 19 : 45, October 12, 2026)

" Well did you get it," Leafa asked as the group walked back into the inn

"Yeah but it wasnt easy," Kelin said

"Well what are you waiting for give it to him," Silica said

Yuuki then walked towards him and brought the potion and poured a few drops onto his head . it took a few seconds but he slowly opened his eyes and sat-up

"Ugh my head what happened," Kirito asked

"when you were attacked some one used a sword which made you go uncouncious while taking damage overtime" Yui informed him

"Good to know. that son of a bitch" Kirito said to himself

"who's a son of a bitch " Klein asked

"A few days ago i dueled this guy named Roron . he wanted me to give him my anneal blade and then not take part in any of the boss fight's. so we duel and i beat him. Next thing I know hes hired 30 players including an old enemy of mine to kill me and i would be dead right now if it werent for Yuuki" Kirito explained

"wow he hates you that bad huh." Lisbeth said

"who was it that tried to kill you " Asuna asked

"Her name was rosalia she was the leader of the 30 players who attackted me." Kirito told her

"Rosalia in here with us," Silica said slightly panicked

"Relax Silica she won't be hurting anyone any more Yuuki made sure of that," Kirito said

"Anyways are you still ok to hit the boss tommorow," Klein asked

"Yeah im good to go, hey guys can i talk to Klein alone for a second " Kirito asked

"Sure " Asuna said as they all got up and left

"Whats up,about " Klein asked

"tell me. who killed the dragon" Kirito asked

"How do you about that," Klein asked

"I soloed that boss back in SAO. so i knew thats what you guys killed" Kirito said

"Figures. Sinon found its weak point while Yuuki beat it with the mothers rosario" Klein told him

"Second thing is im worried about Yuuki," Kirito said

"why's that" Klein asked

"Roron sent 30 players after me and the only person he's seen me with is her so there's a high chance that he'll do the same thing to her"

"I get you point but what can we do about it," Klein asked

" I say once we beat the next boss me and you spend our free time trying to track this guy down and get him at least put in the in-game jail," Kirito said

" Yeah i agree its way to dangerous to let a guy like him walk free," Klein said

"Allright anyways if you don't mind id like to get some sleep my head is killing me," Kirito said

"Allright ill see you later " Klein said

" Yeah and klein" Kirito said

"yeah," klein asked

"thanks for leading the charge to get that crystal i aprreciate it" Kirito said

"you know everything dont no problem" Klein said while smiling as he left

( just outside Urbus,floor 2 , 22 : 45, October 12, 2026)

"You let him get away " Roron shouted

" Its not my fault , that girl came out of no where and beat us all" Rosalia replied slightly scared

" I dont want to hear it," Roron said

"you know what i dont have to take this," Rosalia said as she walked away

5 seconds later there was sound of glass shattering

"Well she was annoying," Roron said

" I Agree " the person who had killed Rosalia said

"now what do you say we head back and talk to the hunters , Adalla," Roron said

AUTHORS NOTE

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter . its the second boss fight next chapter but lets just say kirito is gonna be in a lot of trouble after it but why is that. but until then this is Titan v god . Signing out :)


End file.
